She said Yes
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: fluffy fic, Caryl highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey,well things have been rough at my house. I have been very sick and a family member passed away suddenly. We were listening to some of the music this person enjoyed and I remembered how much I used to love this song, and the video. This fic is based on the video :) I know have WIP's to finish. I will I promise, but this just came to me :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He never had given much thought to dancing

But she gave a lot of thought to being asked

Well hed never been good, coming right on out and asking

And shed never been given the chance

Something moved him cross that old gym floor

When fear was holding fast And to his surprise the words came at last

And she said yes to his half hearted request

And they held on for dear life til the last song played

They wont let go its beyond their control

They lit a flame with the match God had made when she said yes.

 _ **Rhett Atkins- She said yes**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He'd never given much thought to dancing. Hell Daryl could hardly believe he was at a school dance. It wasn't exactly his scene. Most people around town were surprised that he was still in high school. At this rate he would be the first Dixon to graduate, ever. People in this town thought he was nothing more than another no good Dixon.

His dad had died last year, burnt their house into the ground with his drunk ass inside it. It wasn't much of a loss. Not like it was much of a home to begin with. Things at his house had been a nightmare since his momma died when he was seven. His daddy had turned into a raging alcoholic who liked to take things out on him and Merle. Merle had gotten out of the house. Left Daryl to sink, the sole focus of his daddy's rage, as Merle had slummed in every drug den in the city. But then something had happened, and Merle had gotten his life on track.

Merle had gotten his GED, and went to trade school. Then had somehow managed to start up his own mechanic shop. Daryl was proud of Merle, and that was saying a lot. When their daddy had passed last year, Merle had been there for Daryl, for the first time in Daryl's life. But Merle was over compensating. Trying to make up to Daryl for all the scars on his back. Which brought him back to the dance and why he was here, tonight.

Merle was becoming almost new agey with his crap. He wanted Daryl to experience all aspects of high school that was supposedly "fun."

So when Rick had mentioned the dance, Merle had been insistent. Daryl was going whether he liked it or not.

Daryl was a loner by nature but had a group of good friends. He and Rick and Glenn and Aaron had all come together. Daryl was suffering in silence, counting off the minutes until he could leave. Merle had said if he didn't stay a set limit of time, he would volunteer to chaperone the next one. Daryl shivered at the thought.

Glenn and Rick had been up dancing with a few girls, but he and Aaron had been parked on the sidelines. He knew that there were a few girls that would say yes if he asked, but he really couldn't get up the motivation. He liked keeping to himself.

"I can't believe she's here."

Daryl looked up as two girls travelled in front of him and Aaron. Aaron was staring at the other end of the gym, lost in thought.

"I know...it's weird right?" One of the girls said to the other. "She can barely walk. Who's going to ask her to dance?"

His gaze followed to where the girls were looking, when he saw her. Carol Miller.

He knew who she was, it was a small town. Everyone knew everyone. Everyone knew the story of Carol.

She'd been a twin, but there had been complications at birth. He didn't really understand it all but her twin brother had died and Carol's legs had been messed up somehow.

Her parents had been told she wouldn't survive. She lived.

The were told she wouldn't speak. She'd had apparently spoke at nine months.

They were told she wouldn't be able to go to school, she was at the top of their class.

She was told she would never walk, she could probably outrun zombies on those crutches and braces she had.

"It's kinda sad really." One of the girls said with a smirk.

"Bitches" he murmured under his breath glaring at the girls. Aaron turned to look at him in question, and he nodded towards the girls conversation.

Carol was sitting across the gym, watching and smiling as her friends danced, waving her to them. She shook her head no, and that's when it struck Daryl. She wanted to. She wanted to get up and dance, from across that darkened gym, he could see the longing in her eyes.

Those eyes of hers, the very first time he'd noticed them, was when his momma had died. His friends had been young, uncomfortable with death. No one had wanted to talk to him or make eye contact. He'd been walking through the hallways in a daze, wondering when anyone would look at him ever again.

She'd still been in a wheelchair then, her little arms could push that thing faster than he could ride his bike. She had been manoeuvring down the rickety ramp outside the school when her wheel had gotten stuck. The chair was about ready to tip. He'd jumped over and pushed from behind, helping her move. Asshole teacher hadn't even noticed. She'd dropped her book, and when he'd handed it to her, the smile that had spread across her face, was something he would always remember.

"Thank you Daryl, I almost fell." She'd said sweetly. "I'm real sorry about your momma." She added and just like that she was gone. Off like a race car driver in that little chair.

Over the years, they had said a handful of words to each other. She always smiled when she saw him, but that's where it seemed to settle, until he watched her tonight. Mesmerized by the fact that she was beautiful, the glittering lights in the gym seemed to make her glow. Her eyes watched her friends, and for some reason, it hurt, to know that she wanted to dance.

He was up before he knew what he was doing. A slow song started to blare from the speakers.

He'd ignored Aaron's questions about where he was going. The two bitches noticed him and gave him a sexy glare, but he didn't care. Now that he decided what he wanted to do, it was as though he discovered what had been missing all his life.

She didn't notice him right away, but when her eyes, met his. That smile lit up her face. He knew in that moment, he would always think of that smile as his smile.

"Daryl..hi.." She smiled again, a pretty blush spreading across her face.

"Do you wanna dance?" His voice was cracking, just over a whisper.

Her mouth formed, an o, and her eyes, he knew in her eyes she wanted to say yes.

She sighed nodding to her crutches. "I don't think I can..." She started, then stopped when he interrupted her.

"I won't let you fall." He whispered.

She stared up at him, and his outstretched hand. Moments seemed to be a an eternity. He was waiting for her to say no, when she nodded. He pulled her to her feet, holding her up with his arms and tightly to him.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: well I thought I might do another oneshot in this universe. This is three weeks after the dance.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Keep your eyes shut...I see you peeking."

Daryl grinned , Carol had her hands dramatically over her eyes, but she was scissoring her fingers open to try and peek as she laughed.

That laugh, how had he gone his entire life without that laugh? It filled his thoughts the last three weeks. Her laugh was so real. She wasn't scared to be who she was, or to hold anything back. When she laughed it filled him with a feeling he never had before. It was as though he was staring at his present on Christmas morning. It had been three short weeks, since that dance, and they hadn't even kissed, but he knew somehow he needed her in his life forever. Carol was it somehow.

He had become instantly addicted. From the moment he had held her in his arms.

She had smiled at him, her face lit up, fuck it had practically glowed. She had laid her head on his shoulder, and swayed to the music whispering "I know you would never let me fall."

She looked at him, with this awe in her face. It always seemed to amaze him. Every time he met her by her locker to carry her backpack for her, she looked at him looked at him like she fucking adored him. He'd never had that.

They texted each other too. He didn't want Merle to hear him on the phone, he would never hear the end of it, so he started spending a lot of time in his room. Merle had actually knocked on his door with a plate of cookies wondering if we was depressed.

They talked, and she amazed him by how positive she was. Humbled him with her strength.

She was his, own brand of sunshine, and he wasn't ready to share that with Merle yet.

"Where are we going?" She giggled from the bench of The old truck Merle had gotten him.

"It's a surprise...ya trust me?" He asked.

"With my life" she said seriously. Just like that, no hesitation. He was gut shot, she had this faith in him, it made him want to be better. Do better.

"Then keep em shut" he said his voice suspiciously hoarse as he ran his fingertips down the back of her hair. He saw goosebumps flare across her shoulder and it sent a thrill up his spine.

He pulled the truck in and stopped, running around to her door. He'd thrown her crutches in the bed of the truck, but she wouldn't need them for this.

He swung her door open and carefully picked her up. Like she was the most precious cargo.

"You'll break your back." She whispered good naturedly. Her eyes still closed.

"Naww you're right where you belong." He said and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Trusting him not to drop her.

They turned the corner, and the wind picked up blowing in their faces. "Oh Daryl...is that." She gasped opening her eyes, as he carefully carried her down to the sand of the beach.

She told him how she missed the beach, their town only put up the boardwalk during tourist season, and it was too hard for her to get down there on her own. Her dad had hurt his back recently and had trouble carrying her.

He sat down on the sand, perching her on his lap, as he grabbed a blanket from the back pack he had brought with him. He wrapped it around the two of them against the cool evening breeze.

"Wanted to bring you somewhere you loved to ask you this." He murmured. Scuffing at the sand, unable to even look at her. She put her hand on his cheek turning him to look at her.

"Ask me what?" She asked softly.

He swallowed "Can I kiss you?" He whispered.

Her smile, lit up her face, she brought her lips in close to his. The first touch of her lips was like magic. A soft touch she was so hesistant and sweet it sent tremors through his body.

He exhaled shakily knowing his life was forever changed. Deepening the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her. Loving the feeling of kissing her, and how everything felt right. They parted after a few moments, foreheads pressed together. A sweet grin on her face as she whispered

"Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey had an idea how to add a little more to this :) I'm not bashing Merle here. I've just established in the past few chapters that Merle is over protective due to guilt and wants Daryl to have as "normal" of a life as possible. Or what he thinks is normal ;)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

"This ain't what I want for you!"

"I don't care what you want!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl stood face to face with Merle, chest heaving his heart beating as he spat back a retort in Merle's face.

It had been a month since that night on the beach. A month since Carol had become his girl. It was the happiest he'd ever been.

She was sunshine. There was no other word to describe her. Just the thought of her filled him with happiness. At night he was filled with dreams of her, her smile and her face. The way her eyes would light up when she saw him.

Merle had tolerated his relationship with Carol at first. Daryl had assumed he thought that Daryl would loose interest. Snide comments under his breath had been all Merle had allowed to slip.

As the month had progressed those comments had become more frequent. As Daryl escaped the house to spend time with Carol and her family. He loves spending time with her and her parents. It made him feel, happy, to see her so loved. Taken care of. Her parents had been hesistant at first about his intrusion into their lives, he was sure they were wondering about his motives. Gradually they had seen the truth. He would sooner cut off his own arm then hurt her, so they welcomed him into the fold. The protective bubble of people who loved Carol and the sunshine she brought to their lives, and who wanted to protect her from the outside world at all cost.

So when Merle had snarled a remark when he told her he was heading to Carol's he'd ended up chest to chest. Growling as he asked Merle if he had a problem.

"You're damn right, I got a problem. This ain't what I wanted for you!" Merle snarled.

"I don't care what you want." Daryl had huffed back, then his shoulders had fallen.

"I respect everything you done for me Merle, I'm sorry, but you don't get a say in this. She's it for me, I love her." He said.

Merle sighed rubbing his forehead. "Do you know what you're life will be like...with her?" Merle asked.

Daryl sighed as he grasped the door opening the door. " Yeah I do, happy."


End file.
